


A Four Letter Word

by NoveStrawberries



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoveStrawberries/pseuds/NoveStrawberries
Summary: I was thinking one day, What if once you got to High school, you got assigned a SO? Just a silly fluff story I started to write.^^





	1. Chapter 1

 

The sun shone brightly, reflecting off of the glittering lake. Birds chirped cheerfully as if they had not one care in the world. Clouds were painted beautifully across the baby blue sky. It was golden hour, the sun stretching beautifully across the green meadow. Cherry blossoms were flowing with the breeze, although since it was August, many trees were almost bare.

  
“Can you believe that the bakery stopped selling triple chocolate cakes?” Gon was laying on a bed of grass beside some marigolds, the strong winds occasionally blowing them away.

  
Killua, a white haired boy that lay beside him scoffed.  
“I know, it’s crazy! You’d think that they’d restock on their most popular item.”

Gon stared at him.  
“There was only an increase in sales because you kept on buying them!” The freckled boy laughed. Killua’s face became tinted with red. He reached out and pinched Gon’s cheek.

“I only needed to buy more because you kept on stealing mine!”

“That’s totally not the reason!”

“Yeah, it is! I caught you red-handed at least twice!”

The two boys started to bicker, which would’ve lasted at least twenty minutes if Killua hadn’t pinned Gon down.  
“Admit it! You keep on stealing my things!”

“F-Fine! I yield!” He said in between laughs.

Killua got off him with a confused look on his face.  
“What’s with you today? You’re all giddy.”

  
Gon sat up with his legs crossed.  
“Well, you know, highschool is starting soon, and the real Hunter program starts too. Not to mention the person we’d get assigned with.”

  
Killua tsked and tilted his chin up.  
“I think it’s stupid to be ‘assigned’ someone to ‘date’. Wouldn’t you rather just take the Hunter program with someone you already know?”  
Gon tapped his chin.

“I mean, it would be nice, but meeting different people is nice too! Just think of the people that you’d know by the end of it!”

The albino threw his head back and groaned.  
“You’re too much sometimes, you know that Gon?”

Gon rubbed the back of his neck and laughed.  
“Yeah, maybe a little. By the way, are you going to Orientation?”

“Eh, maybe. You know, Alluka is going to highschool too, so she’ll need help.”

Killua looked at his friend. Gon was gawking at him.  
“Wait, seriously? She skipped two grades? That’s crazy! How’d she do it?”

Killua gave a dry laugh.  
“Ever since Alluka got accepted into the ‘Nen’ program, my family has been crazy, making her work harder then ever.”

He leaned on his hands.  
“I guess it was a little too much, since she’s practically skipping public middle school entirely.”

“That’s so cool! Do you think I could do that?”  
Killua scoffed.

“With your grades, you’d be lucky to even get to the next year.”  
Gon pouted.

“Hey! I’m not that bad!” Killua rolled his eyes. The white-haired boy leaned forward and flicked his friend’s forehead.

“C’mon, you barely know your multiplication tables!”

  
“I know them!” Gon argued. Killua crossed his arms.

  
“Fine, what’s 12 times 46?” Gon opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but he tapped his chin.  
“I-uh, 658?” Killua grinned and gave him a thumbs down.  
“Nope! It’s 552. I told you!”

  
Gon frowned. Suddenly, he had a mischievous smile on his face. He darted towards Killua and ran the opposite direction. Killua jumped to his feet and looked on at Gon wildly.  
“What the-” Gon was waving something; It looked purple. Killua looked down. _That moron._  
Killua ran after him.  
“Hey! Give me back my shoe!”


	2. Chapter 2|Killua

“Big brother? Are you up?” Killua groaned and buried himself in his blankets. The albino was exhausted; He pulled an all-nighter to help Alluka bake cookies for her classes. He heard his door swing open, followed by a loud thump.

  
“Big brother? Come on, we have to go to orientation!” Killua’s eyes snapped open. He whipped out his phone.  
It read 6:15. He leapt out of bed and grabbed his blazer.

  
“Hurry Alluka, we have to be out of here in around 30 minutes!”  
“But I’m already ready.” Killua studied her. She was wearing a white top neatly tucked into a long red skirt. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail with a red bow, matching the one on her uniform.

  
“Oh. Make sure you have everything, we’re not allowed to bring anything bigger then our randoseru on the first day of school.”  
Alluka nodded cheerfully and pranced out of Killua’s room. He sighed and rubbed his head.

  
“Seriously?...” He muttered to himself, quickly changing into his uniform. Although the school semester didn’t start for another week, Orientation required all registered students to be in uniform. The teenager almost tripped on whatever Alluka plopped in his room. It was his randoseru. He swung it over his shoulder and continued to walk. He was halfway out of his bedroom when his phone chimed. The albino whipped his phone out of his pocket. Gon had texted him.

**Sunshineb0i: R u guys coming to orinetaion?**   
**Sunshineb0i: *Orieation**   
**Sunshineb0i: *Orinaiopn**   
**Sunshineb01: *ORIENTATION**

Killua snorted. He had put Gon’s contact as ‘Sunshineb0i’ a long time ago, but he never bothered to change it. Then again, it was still valid after three years.

**Me: Yeah**

“Master Killua, we really must get going now. Gotoh has prepared a limo for you and Mistress Alluka.” Killua’s ears perked at Canary’s call. He inhaled and began to type.

**Me: Wanna meet at the bus?**   
**Sunshineb0i is typing. . .**   
**Sunshineb0i: YEaH! Meet u there! 😁😆😊**   
**Sunshineb0i: oops caps**

He chuckled to himself. It was just like Gon to put too many emojis. “Master Killua! I’m afraid we won’t make it at this point!” Killua shoved his phone into his pocket and shouldered his randoseru.

  
“We’ll just take the bus! C’mon Alluka, let’s go.”  
Alluka looked up from her checklist.

  
“Okay! Bye, Ms. Canary! Bye, Mr. Gotoh!” Killua looked back at their butlers. They both bowed.

  
“I bid you farewell Mistress Alluka, Master Killua.” Killua smiled. Alluka was always kind to his family’s employees, and it paid off. Everyday, they all seemed happier and happier.

As they walked from the haunting gates of the Zoldyck manor, Alluka was assaulting him with questions.  
“What’s public school like? How many people did you study with? Do you get breaks?”  
Killua gave small smile.

  
“Public school is full of weirdos, but most of them wouldn’t really be bothered with you unless you’re in a rumor or something. The classes usually consist of around 32 people, and not really, unless you count lunch and study hall.” Alluka pouted a little upon hearing that.

  
“Aw, really? That stinks. Do you think I could take an extra art class if I asked?” Killua shrugged.

  
“Maybe. Hey look, it’s Gon. Oi, Gon!” He shouted. The black-haired boy whipped around and waved enthusiastically.  
“Hi Killua! Hi Alluka! What’s up?” Gon’s uniform was the same as Killua’s, but his blazer was unbuttoned, and his tie lay untied around his neck. He scoffed and flicked his friend’s forehead.

  
“Moron, you need to have a neat uniform. Do you even know how to correctly tie a tie?” He started to button Gon’s blazer, shaking his head.  
The tan freckled boy laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Eh, no, not really. I was kind of hoping you knew?” Killua rolled his eyes.  
“Of course I know! Who do you take me for?” He snapped, stepping closer to Gon to tie his tie.  
He sighed and rambled on.

  
“Honestly, how can you not know how to tie a tie? It’s literally one of the easiest things ever.” For the majority of his life, Killua had always been at least a centimeter taller then Gon, and he teased him about it to no end. However, that last summer, Gon grew an inch, while Killua grew three centimeters.  
He looked up from the tie and met Gon’s eyes. The tips of their noses were touching, Gon’s breath hot on Killua’s cheek. His best friend’s eyes were glittering, a small tint of red apparent on his face. Killua’s face crimsoned as he finished tying the tie and tightened it.

  
“H-Hey! Not so tight!” Gon yelped, stepping back and quickly loosening the tie. Killua stepped back and crossed his arms.  
“Anyway, I’m pretty sure there are wardrobe classes at YHS. Including,” Killua poked him in the chest.  
“How to tie a tie.”

  
Alluka giggled. Killua looked back at her, slightly annoyed.  
“What?”  
“N-Nothing! I just-ha, I think you guys are really cute!” She said in between laughs. Both of their faces rose with color.

  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Killua sputtered. He and Gon had been best friends since the beginning of middle school. Wherever Gon went, Killua followed, and vise versa. Gon was also very affectionate, so they got a lot of weird looks whenever they hugged or something of the sort.

  
Alluka waved her hands in front of her face frantically.  
“It’s nothing bad! In fact, It’s really good! You guys look after each other all the time, that must be really nice. I love you big brother, but I want a bestfriend like Gon too!”

  
Killua laughed softly, tartness forgotten, and pat her head.  
“Well, there’s plenty of people in YHS. I hope you make lots of friends.” Gon gave him a worried glance. Killua felt a chill go down his spine. Back at YMS, there was this really creepy chemistry teacher that kept on moving up grades. This time, he’s moving up to YHS in the Freshmen pod area. He shook his head.

  
“Not yet.” He mouthed. Alluka didn’t need her good mood spoiled. He’ll tell her later.  
Killua’s ears perked. He looked down the street just in time to see the city bus screeching to a stop in front of the trio.  
“Good Morning! Next stop: Yorknew Highschool!”

  
Alluka bounced into the bus with excitement. Gon followed closely after. He looked back at Killua with a grin on his face. He held out his hand.  
“Well? Let’s do this.” Killua smiled.

  
“Let’s go.” He clasped his friend’s outstretched hand, and they entered the bus.


	3. Chapter 3|Alluka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be a tad bit shorter then the rest of the chapters, I'm sorry! But I think it's really cute!

_The bus ride was short and sweet, much like the pastry that Gon_ had packed for the three of them. It was a filled croissant with powdered sugar and a chocolate drizzle.

“I baked it myself! I’ve been practicing a lot lately, so I hope you guys like them!”

She bit down into her pastry happily. While she didn’t have as much of a sweet tooth as her brother, she would still munch into a sweet when she could. A sweet flavor of strawberry filled her mouth. Alluka squeaked happily and gave Gon a big hug.

“Thank you Gon! It’s delicious!” Gon had a pleased look on his face.

“I’m glad you like it! I filled yours with a strawberry-chocolate mousse and Killua’s with a milk chocolate mousse. I filled mine with vanilla!” Alluka glanced at the seat next to hers. Killua was wolfing his pastry down. Alluka giggled into her fist.

“Big brother! Do you like Gon’s pastry?” Killua hummed in reply. Alluka looked over at Gon, who was sitting across from her. He was absolutely beaming, his face a shade of magenta. Alluka blinked. She looked at Killua, and then back at Gon. His eyes were shining as he watched Killua eat his pastry. Alluka gave a little gasp.

Gon’s absolutely smitten for big brother! She cupped her chin with her hands and smiled happily. Imagine if they started to date! Gon could come over whenever he wanted too, and Ms. Canary and Mr. Gotoh couldn’t do anything! And what if- Alluka thought cheerfully- _They got married?_ An image of Killua in a wedding dress appeared in her mind. She shook her head. _Wait, no, big brother would be too embarrassed to wear that. I don’t think Gon would want to be in a dress either. They would be in tuxes with light blue flower crowns!_ She imagined Gon holding Killua bridal-style with blue flower crowns. _It’s perfect! Oh! I wonder if I could be the flower girl. What if I threw out marigolds? Gon loves marigolds, and it matches his eyes too! Or maybe the flower crowns should be of marigold?_ A loud crack in front of her face shook her awake from her daydream.

“Alluka? You seem so tired. How many hours of sleep did you get last night?” Killua demanded. Alluka stood up from her seat, scratching her cheek.

“I-uh, eight maybe? Or it might’ve been 7…” Killua raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t want to go to sleep last night, I was too excited! You barely woke up today too!” Alluka pouted, stomping her foot. Killua’s face flushed.

“That’s-That’s for an entirely different reason!” Alluka stuck her tongue out at her brother playfully. He parroted her actions and grabbed her hand.

“C’mon, let’s go get our schedules.” Alluka looked back at Gon. His smile seemed to be stuck on his face. She winked at him, causing his face to flare with an obvious red.

“Coming Gon?” Alluka asked innocently, holding out her other hand. He nodded, still shocked at Alluka’s actions. Alluka grabbed his hand and followed Killua out the bus door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEK WHAT A CHAPTER AM I RIGHT?  
> This chapter took a total of about 68 years to write. >~<  
> But I'm working on Gon's chapter right now, so it should be out in around three days or so!
> 
> My Tumblr!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/novestrawberries


End file.
